The intention of this project is to examine post-synaptic changes in second messenger systems in the striatum that may be associated with behavioral sensitization to cocaine or kindled seizures. In particular, the role of dopamine-related cyclic AMP and dopamine-regulated phosphoproteins (i.e., DARPP-32) in sensitization and kindling paradigms is studied. The biochemical assays have been developed and actual experiments are just being initiated.